Jogos de amor
by noemi-angel
Summary: Brincar com o amor pode ser perigoso, porque, mais cedo ou mais tarde você pode cair num desses jogos e então não haverá volta, pois o amor mesmo sendo belo, em alguns casos pode trazer problemas... ShinXReira
1. Sentimentos proibidos

It´s like I can´t breathe

It´s like I can´t see anything

Nothing but you

I´m addicted to you

It´s like I can´t think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts, in my dreams

You´ve taken over me

It´s like I´m not me

It´s like I´m not me

Shin- Já faz algum tempo desde aquela noite em que ela me chamou pela 1ª vez para ir a sua casa, na época, o fiz como sendo meu trabalho, como com qualquer outra pessoa que me contratasse. Porém o tempo passou, e, por ironia talvez, o destino se encarregou de me fazer cair em minha propria armadilha. Quantas noites não fui consolo para mulheres solitarias, sem ninguém, quantas vezes não fui exatamente aquilo que elas queriam que eu fosse, mas por tras, eram gestos e atos vazios, sem sentimento algum e para mim não havia problema nenhum nisso, até que, um dia, ela me contratou, estranhei no começo mas não recusei, depois disso, me peguei pensando nela, sonhando com ela, comparando-a com outra mulheres. Para mim isso era algo inadimissivel, como eu poderia me apaixonar por uma de minhas clientes?! "fora só um trabalho como outro qualquer que eu fizera tantas vezes" era disso que eu tentava me convencer, mas não era tão facil.

Reira- Em uma noite qualquer, num lugar qualquer, numa hora qualquer, qualquer um pode se apaixonar.

Encontrar sua alma gemea, aquela pessoa que fará seu coração palpitar mais forte, lhe fará ficar sem ar, se sentir mais leve, ver a vida de forma diferente... Qlichês apenas. Você pode passar por essa pessoa ter certeza de que é ela mas nada te garante que essa pessoa vá sentir o mesmo. E se essa pessoa te ver como um negócio, um trabalho?! Algo que você faz para ganhar dinheiro apenas, como se pode lidar com um sentimento assim quando se trata de uma pessoa assim?

A verdade, é que eu me deixei levar demais, para começar não deveria nem te-lo chamado naquela noite, que diabos me deu na cabeça para fazer isso?! Mas agora, o que importa foi o que eu fiz, e eu o chamei sim, e apesar das consequencias, eu o faria de novo, e quantas vezes fossem necessarias tudo para simplesmente passar algum tempo com ele, não importando quanto ele cobrasse, dinheiro para mim nunca foi problema, afinal, a vocalista do tranes tem dinheiro de sobra não é!Mas não importa, para ele, são só negocios e para mim, um sentimento proibido.

Estou me arrumando para encontra-lo, mais uma vez minha fraqueza diante desse sentimento tão errado mostrou-se forte demais para ser controlada. Coloco minha melhor roupa, faço uma maquiagem impecavel, coloco meu mais belo sorriso no rosto, tudo para que ele me ache bonita, besteira, ele fará o seu trabalho, e outras coisas que eu pedir, mas, o que eu realmente queria, era ouvir algo que fosse de expontanea vontade dele, que viesse de sentimentos verdadeiros...são esperanças em vão. Assim que termino de me arrumar, saio com uma pressa inutil e totalmente desnecessaria, mas meu coração não queria ver isso.

Shin- Hoje vou encontra-la dentro de pouco tempo, ela sempre paga bem, mas não é por isso que sinto uma estranha inquietação dentro de mim, eu vou ver o rosto dela, ouvir a voz dela, estar com ela...

Saio de casa um pouco cedo demais para o horario que marcamos de nos encontrar, mas não tem como eu ficar em casa, sei que se fizer isso, ficarei pensando nela e no encontro que terei em breve com ela, e isso só pioraria as coisas para ambos. Para ela, eu sou uma diversão, uma mulher como ela, que pode ter o homem que quiser a seus pés jamais sentiria algo por alguém como eu, alguém vazio, alguém que faz o que eu faço, que tem a vida que eu tenho, se ela se envolvesse comigo, seria o mesmo que pedir para que sua imagem e carreira fossem destruidas em dois dias, coisa que eu jamais permitiria, uma vez que cantar é sua grande paixão.

Enquanto ando pelas ruas, observo o céu e toda a sua plenitude, as pessoas que passam pelas ruas, cada uma seguindo seu caminho, me aproximo cada vez mais do local marcado para encontra-la, ainda destraido, observando coisas não tão importantes, mas que me ocupavam a mente de tal forma que eu não pensava nela, até que, a alguns metros a vejo parada en frente ao local marcado, ela estava linda, como sempre fora. Me aproximo para cumprimenta-la, ela sorri, daquela forma que faz com que eu me sinta estranho, feliz, retribuo seu sorriso um pouco inseguro pelo que eu sentia, mas não perderia o tempo que tenho com ela assim.

- Olá reira-san

-Oi shin-chan


	2. Noite surpreendente

Reira- Nos encontramos, ele estava, como sempre, ótimo, com aquele jeito que me fazia sorrir e me sentir melhor. Nós jantamos, conversamos, caminhamos, até que chegamos em minha casa, entramos lá e ele foi diretamente para o meu quarto, afinal ele já conhecia a casa inteira de todas as vezes que ele já tinha ido lá. Levei alguns minutos pensando no que estávamos prestes a fazer, afinal, era sempre ótimo, ele sabia e muito bem o que fazia, e eu adorava tudo isso, mas depois que ele ia embora, eu me sentia solitaria, sentia falta dele, do seu corpo quente, da sua presença. Devo ter ficado um bom tempo pensando nisso, pois quanto dei por mim, ele estava novamente na sala olhando para mim, sorri como quem se desculpa e ele só assentiu, mas, ao invez de voltar para o quarto, ele me pegou no colo e me levou até lá.

-Shin, o que você está fazendo?

-Nada, só levando você para o quarto. - ele sorriu em resposta

Reira- Eu estranhei e muito essa atitude mas fiquei extremamente feliz, chegando lá, ele me colocou delicadamente na cama e se deitou do meu lado, me observou por alguns instantes e depois sorriu, se aproximou de mim e me beijou delicadamente, isso não era tipico dele, ele sempre foi mais frio mas agora, ele estava sendo carinhoso de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto.

Shin- Não sei o que deu em mim: a peguei no colo, a beijei com um amor e carinho que nunca senti antes, não era eu, eu não estava agindo como sempre agia, mas não dava para controlar, era forte demais, era amor demais para que eu não demonstrasse, mas ela estava esperando que eu fizesse algo, fizesse o que eu sempre fazia quando ela me chamava, e eu o fiz.

Reira- Essa noite foi surpreendente e muito, mas muito boa mesmo, ele foi carinhoso em tudo, até nos minimos detalhes, me fez sentir feliz, completa, a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas agora, viria o que eu mais temia: ele iria embora, me deixaria só de novo...

Shin- Decidi tomar uma decisão maluca, talvez ela nunca mais ela quisesse olhar na minha cara, me achando um maluco, mas eu tinha que tentar.

-Reira-san, eu sei que é algo meio inusitado, mas posso passar a noite aqui hoje?-Digo completamente sem jeito

Reira- O que?! -Ele está pedindo para passar a noite aqui? Meu deus, por essa eu não esperava, ele jamais fez isso, não comigo pelo menos.

-Pode, mas o que aconteceu para você precisar passar a noite aqui?

Shin- Pro inferno o que vai parecer, a única coisa que me importa agora é ficar ao lado dela, só espero que ela queira o mesmo.

-Na verdade eu não preciso, mas gostaria de passar a noite aqui com você, não se preocupe, nao vou querer nada em troca, é mais uma coisa de amigo sabe?

Shin- Que ótima desculpa esfarrapada que eu fui arruma: coisa de amigo?! E desde quando amigos fazem o que nós acabamos de fazer?!

-Tudo bem shin, pode ficar, quer que eu arrume alguma coisa para você?

-Não, não precisa, estou ótimo, só um pouco cansado.

-Tudo bem, vou te deixar dormir então, também estou cansada.

-Good night Reira-san, have sweet dreams.

-Boa noite para você também Shin.

Reira- Sorrio para ele e me viro de lado para dormir, mas ele mais uma vez, me surpreende...

Shin- Assim que ela se vira para dormir, eu a abraço por tras, aproximando-a de mim, devo te-la pego de surpresa. Seu corpo é macil, quente e aconchegante, não queria ter de solta-la nunca mais.

Reira- O abraço dele era perfeito e me fazia sentir segura, calma. Deixei de bom grado que ele me envolvesse no seu abraço


	3. Bom dia!

Reira- A noite foi tranqüila e acordo com o sol entrando pela janela, me levanto e vou até a janela olhar para o tempo.. o dia estava lindo, o céu azul e sem nenhuma nuvem, o clima estava diferente, estava tudo calmo, sereno. Me dei conta de que o Shin não estava por perto, fui para a sala procura-lo e então senti um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha, fui lá ver o que estava acontecendo e ele estava preparando o café da manhã.

-Bom dia Reira-san. -disse ele sorrindo

-Bom dia Shin, você fez o café da manhã?

-Fiz sim, espero que não se importe

-Não, pelo contrario, só fiquei surpresa

-Bom, então sente-se, vou lhe servir

Shin- Peço para que ela se sente e em seguida lhe sirvo o café da manhã, tinha acordado cedo então resolvi surpreende-la de alguma forma, decidindo então preparar o café da manhã, pois estava disposto a fazer de tudo para agrada-la

Reira- Ele me serve um café da manhã maravilhoso, não sabia que ele sabia cozinhar tão bem assim, tudo estava ótimo, e não só porque foi feito por ele, mas ele realmente tinha talendo para isso. Termino de tomar o café e me levanto, ainda tinha que sair para uma seção de fotos com o Tranes, mas, na verdade, queria poder ficar o dia inteiro com ele, seria incrivel, mas a realidade era outra.

-Obrigada pelo café Shin, estava delicioso, mas agora preciso me arrumar, pois tenho uns compromissos com o Tranes e não posso me atrasar.

-Que bom que gostou Reira-san e não se preocupe, não vou atrapalha-la, só vou me vestir e já vou embora.

Reira-Só agora que ele falou que me dei conta de que ele só usava um roupão e nada mais.

-Também não precisa sair correndo Shin, podemos ir juntos se você quiser, assim posso te deixar em casa e depois vou para a seção.

-Não vai te atrapalhar Reira-san?

-De modo algum.

Reira- Vou para o meu quarto me arrumar, tiro a minha camisola e começo a procurar uma roupa para vestir, só depois de alguns minutos que percebo que ele estava parado na porta do quarto, me observando, fico um tanto constrangida e coloco uma roupa na frente.

-Shin, aconteceu algo?

-Na verdade não, me desculpe por estar aqui, é que eu precisava pegar as minhas roupas mas não quis te atrapalhar, muito menos te deixar constrangida, me desculpe mesmo.

-Não, tudo bem, é só que eu não esperava te ver parado ai na porta.

Reira-Ele sorri e entra no quarto, se aproximando de mim, depois me abraça com um carinho e ternura que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de demonstrar, sinto meu coração se acelerar e as pernas ficarem bambas, quando estou assim com ele, nos braços dele, sinto que esqueço de todo o mundo.

-Você é muito linda sabia Reira-san.

Reira-Ele diz, aos sussurros em meu ouvido, ainda me abraçando, coro nessa hora, porque ele estava fazendo tudo isso? E porque eu não conseuia controlar essas sensações que me invadiam quando ele estava perto de mim, me tocando, por mais simples que fosse esse toque, causava em mim coisas muito além das quais eu imaginava poder sentir. Ele me beija, mais uma vez demonstrando carinho, era um beijo terno, doce, mas a minha vontade de estar sempre ao seu lado me fez abraça-lo com força e puxa-lo para mais perto de mim, me fez iniciar um beijo apaixonado e quente, mesmo que no começo ele tivesse ficado surpreso, logo ele começou a atender as minhas expectativas.

Shin- Eu a beijei, de uma forma que nunca tinha beijado mulher alguma em toda a minha vida, seus lábios eram tão macios e quentes, toda a sua pele era macia, deslizo minha mão por seu braço e costas, acariciando-a levemente, sentindo que ela, cada vez mais pede para que eu intensifique nosso beijo. Como negar isso a ela? Como negar algo a mulher que agora se tornou tudo em minha vida? É simplesmente impossivel, até porque eu quero isso tanto quanto ela parece querer. Sem pensar direito, a pego no colo novamente e a coloco delicadamente sobre a cama, volto a beija-la de forma apaixonada e explorar com minhas mãos seu corpo tão belo. Sinto que estou perdendo o controle da situação, mas meu coração não pode mais suportar ficar sem ela, preciso dela, preciso de seus beijos, preciso te-la por perto.

-Shin...eu, eu não posso, me desculpe.

-O que? Porque não? - sinto um enorme desapontamento em minha voz mas não consigo disfarça-lo.

-Eu preciso sair, tenho compromissos lembra?!

-Ah sim, me desculpe.- Por um momento pensei, apavorado, que o motivo de sua rejeição era outro, por sorte não, pelo menos não dessa vez...

Shin-Saio de cima dela, pego minhas roupas e vou me trocar na sala, deixo-a sozinha no quarto para poder se arrumar, já vi que não era mais eu quem controlava as minhas atitudes, precisava fazer algo a respeito, não podia continuar assim, era impossivel e também um martírio.

Reira-Alguns minutos depois, saio do quarto já arrumada mais ainda um pouco desestabilizada com tudo o que ele me fizera sentir, o encontro pronto na sala e nós saimos.


	4. Doce despertar

Reira- Deixo o Shin em casa e em seguida vou para a seção de fotos, o dia foi longo e cansativo e tudo o que eu mais queria era estar com ele novamente....

Reira- Decido então lhe fazer uma surpresa: vou a uma loja e compro uma linda cesta de café da manhã, me pareceu muito bonita e o vendedor da loja disse que era a melhor que eles tinham, em seguida, fui para o seu apartamento procura-lo para entregar o presente e convida-lo para jantar.

Reira-Quando estou a poucas ruas de sua casa, vejo a cena que me deixa sem chão: ele estava na rua, beijando uma moça, podia ser uma de suas clientes eu não sei, sei que esse ciumes é inutil e bobo afinal nós nunca tivemos nada sério, mas eu não pude controlar, comecei a chorar e sai correndo, quando ele me viu correndo, começou a correr atras de mim, corri até meu apartamento ainda chocada e sentindo um aperto no coração (nossas casas eram proximas então a distancia não era muita)

Reira-Chego em casa chorando, meu mundo havia desabado no instante em que eu presenciei aquela cena,logo ele estava em meu apartamento, tentando se explicar, se desculpar, dizer que aquilo não era o que parecia.

Reira-A verdade é que eu me enganei, pensei que poderia ter meu amor correspondido, mas para ele são jogos, frios e que lhe trazem lucro, jogos de amor fúteis e insatisfatórios, onde não há verdade, apenas a ilusão que dura uma noite e depois acaba.

Shin- Ela deve achar que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, que não valor aos seus sentimentos, ao seu amor, ela está magoada agora e a culpa é minha, é terrivel ter de guardar com você a culpa de machucar mesmo que sem querer a pessoa que você mais ama, eu devia faze-la feliz, não faze-la chorar assim. Tento abraça-la e acalma-la mas ela se solta de meu abraço, pede que vá embora, diz que me odeia, que eu sou fútil e que não vai cair em um dos meus joguinhos de amor. Essas palavras cortam fundo meu coração e alma, sinto um enorme desespero crescendo em mim e então, como ultima alternativa eu a beijo, sei que ela provavelmtne vai me empurrar, mas não importa, preciso tentar, nem que seja uma ultima vez...

Shin- Ela me empurra, pede para que eu nunca mais me aproxima dela, para deixa-la em paz.

-Reira, me perdoe, me de apenas uma chance de lhe mostrar que o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro, que o que eu sinto é amor.

-E como você pretende me fazer isso? Você nunca me amou, e não deve satisfações, é a sua vida e seu emprego não é?!

-Não mais.

-Como?

Shin-Sinto que devo arriscar tudo agora. Me ajoelho e ela faz uma expressão de quem não entende nada, coloco a mão no bolso, tiro uma caixinha preta e a abro:

-Reira, você aceita se casar comigo? Sei que te magoei e te peço perdão, peço também que você não duvide de meu amor por você, pois ele é verdadeiro e vem do fundo do meu coração.

Reira- Fiquei completamente imovel, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele estava bem ali, ajoelhado diante de mim e me pedindo em casamento, isso é muito mais do que eu sempre esperei. Nessa hora, lágrimas começam a rolar por minha face e eu deixo que elas saiam livremente.

-Reira, você está bem?- Sua voz agora tinha um tom preocupado

-Sim, estou e é claro que eu aceito me casar com você meu amor.

Shin-Nessa hora, uma imensa alegria tomou conta de mim, então, eu me levantei, coloquei o anel de ouro com pequenos diamantes em seu dedo e em seguida a peguei no colo, enguendo-a no ar e beijando de forma doce seus lábios. Eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo, e o melhor, tinha a chance de faze-la feliz e isso não tinha preço.

Shin- A coloco no chão, mais ainda não paro de beija-la, vamos em direção ao quarto e lá, descubro o quanto é especial estar com a pessoa que você ama, fazendo-a feliz, acariciando-a, amando-a da forma mais completa que existe, isso, de forma alguma se compara com o que eu fazia antigamente, essa era uma sensação nova, maravilhosa, intensa, apaixonada que me levou a um estado de espirito onde nada mais importava a não ser ela, meu mundo girava em torno dela, de seu prazer, de sua felicidade.

Shin- Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, noto que tudo aquilo não foi um sonho, que ralmente tudo aquilo foi real, e agora estamos aqui, juntos, para sempre, ela adormecida em meus braços, com a ternura que só ela é capaz de ter, a verdade é que a amo e a quero do meu lado sempre, nosso amor pode ter começado de uma forma estranha, mas hoje, é puro e sincero, e o mais importante... será eterno.


End file.
